The Emerald of Fate
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: This is the sequel to DJ Rodriguez's story, Latias love for Ash. In it, Ash and Latias have the help of another trainer to make Latias' dreams come true. ONE-SHOT
1. Decision of Fate

The Emerald of Fate

Sword Master Jeff: After reading DJ Rodriguez's story, Latias Love for Ash, I have come up with this beauty of a story. If you use flames, they will be used to power up my fire sword. Thanks DJ for beta-reading this, and letting me use all of your characters and items. Ax Tail is my attack and Jack Hack is my character. I will let anyone who wants to use him to use him, but not Jeff. If you want to use him, you'll have to get my permission, as well as the emerald of fate. 

Key

__

"Blah."-Latias talking to Latios, thinking

****

"Blah."-Latios talking to Latias

[Blah.]-Latias/Ash in fate emerald

It has been two weeks after Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon master, and sole leader of all three Pokemon leagues went back to Altimar. There he saw Latias, the Pokemon that caught his heart the first time that he saw her in her human form. Now heading from Olivewood City, Ash was heading home, and then going to try to find what Latias wanted, to be a human. This was hard, because she was still considered a wild Pokemon; a lot of trainers came to try to capture her. 

"I've heard that the legendary Pokemon, Latias, was travelling with you, Ash Ketchum. Is this true?" A trainer asked him, as he let his Alakazam out for the battle.

"Yeah its true. However, to get to her, you have to get past me. Go Raichu!" Ash said, mad that this trainer wanted to capture his girlfriend, the Pokemon, and human, Latias.

"This looks easy enough for Jack Hack. Alakazam, Physic attack!" the trainer yelled and his Pokemon obeyed, but Raichu dodged the attack and used Iron Tail.

"Not as easy as you though, huh?" Ash asked, and Jack just growled. Ash knew that Raichu couldn't do another Iron Tail, so he told Raichu to use Thunder. Raichu's attack hit him and Alakazam teleported after ten seconds of being under the Thunder attack, and launched a Psybeam. This connected and hurt Raichu.

"Raichu, you okay?" Ash asked the electric mouse, who had evolved after being beaten by Steven's Aggron and limped over to Ash's bag and got the thunderstone that was in Ash's bag. Ash got the thunderstone from Lt. Surge after beating him a second time, since he had to get all of his badges over again. He showed that he was still able to fight by standing up on his legs. "Good. Now lets finish this. Ax Tail!" Raichu charged up electricity in his tail, and ran towards his opponent and raised his tail high up into the air. He then brought it down like an ax, letting his stored electrical energy loose on him. Alakazam was beaten. 

"Can't you guys just leave her alone? She wants nothing of being a Pokemon anymore, only a human girl." Ash said with hatred in his voice.

"She may want that, but she is still a legendary Pokemon. She will be hunted down until someone captures her, because she is a wild Pokemon. Although, I have heard that someone in Emerald Town has eight special emeralds. Fire, ice, wind, earth, electricity, light, darkness, and fate, each one with the property of what it is called. If she really wants to become a full human, you two should go see him. His name is Jeff." Jack said to Ash and Latias.

"Thanks Jack. Where is this town?" Ash asked the trainer, moments before was trying to capture his girlfriend.

"It's a little north of Indigo Plateau, but you need a lot of powerful Pokemon to get there. Do you mind if I tag along with you so I can go back home?" Jack replied.

__

It is a good thing that he doesn't know that I am a member of Team Rocket. She'll be mine before the day is over. I tried the honest way to get her, and now its time to go the evil way. Jack thought to himself as Ash took a pokeball off of his belt and threw it, and Pidgeot appeared. Stretching her wings, she noticed Latias immediately, and got into a battle stance. Raichu told that Latias was Ash's girlfriend, and did not pose a threat at all.

(I will let the Pokemon talk in human talk, so everyone can understand them, but if they are speaking to Ash, it will be regular.)

"Are you sure Raichu? It doesn't seem as if she is a part of Ash's Pokemon team." Pidgeot asked Raichu.

"I'm sure Pidgeot. She might be a Pokemon, but she wants to be a full human so she can be closer to Ash, and I think that Ash feels the same way, although he won't show it fully. If I can trust her, why can't you?" Raichu asked, mad at Pidgeot for judging Ash's thoughts and feelings. Latias heard everything that Pidgeot said, and was sad at Pidgeot for not trusting her.

"Pidgeot, can you fly us to Viridian City? We need to get to Emerald Town as quick as possible." Ash asked his flying Pokemon. 

"Pidg, pidg." (I know where Emerald Town is; I'll take you there instead.)

"Ash, Pidgeot knows where Emerald Town is, so we don't have to walk from Viridian City." Latias said. Being a Pokemon and a human sure did have its pluses. She would be giving that all away, just to be near her Ash, but then again, there were so many negatives along with being a Pokemon as well.

"Great Pidgeot. Lets get going then, shall we?" Ash told Pidgeot and asked Latias extended his arms out, he continued, "Ladies first."

"Thanks Ash. I didn't know that you were a gentleman as well." Latias replied, and Ash started to blush at that comment. Raichu went on next, and Jack got his own flying Pokemon out, a Charizard.

"Wow! I didn't know that you had a Charizard as well." Ash exclaimed.

Jack replied that He is good at flying and battling. I saw Raichu out, and I thought that since Charizard is a flying type, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"True, but ever since I started with Pikachu, he didn't want to go into his pokeball. Even now he doesn't. Why do we need strong Pokemon to get to Emerald Town?" Ash asked.

"It is because of the Pokemon there; they are at level 100." Jack replied, as they were flying towards the town, but Ash just laughed. He said that he had leveled his Pokemon up to the level of 110 and didn't think that they would have any troubles.

As they were flying, it turned to night, and Ash told Pidgeot to take them down. He didn't want his Pokemon to stay up at night, just so they could get to somewhere. He always thought of his Pokemon first, and never pushed them to hard. Pidgeot landed, and Ash got out two sleeping bags, one for Latias and one for himself. Jack got his own sleeping bag out, but Latias wasn't tired yet and told Ash that she was going to be flying around for a while. She started glowing for a while, and when the glowing stopped, Latias was now her true self. As she flew around, she started to talk to her brother, Latios, mentally since he was trapped in the mystical Soul Dew, protecting their hometown, Altimar. 

__

"What do you think of Ash, brother?"

****

"I find him to be a good choice for you Latias. Also, since he is eighteen, you can marry him, if you want to, since you are old enough. I know that you are going to change into a full-fledge human for him. Do you know what that means?"

__

"Yes brother, I do. It means that I won't be captured by Team Rocket, stopped being stalked by trainers, and able to have human feelings. I also know that I won't be able to understand the Pokemon language, or talk to you anymore. Good-bye, brother. I will miss you always."

****

"Not for always sis, how do you think that Ash connected to you, mentally? It is because he can talk to physic Pokemon who know the ability to talk."

__

"I know that, but the distance is short for him. I don't know if he could do anything to make it go farther."

Latias ended her last communication with Latios, and came back to Ash and Raichu, sleeping, but she didn't see Jack anywhere as she came upon the landsite. She didn't trust him, nor did Ash. He only let Jack travel with them because his home was where they were heading. As soon as she had landed, she saw Jack writing in his journal. Jack finished it up, and turned his flashlight off and went to sleep. Latias glowed again, and she was in her nightgown and she went to sleep. 

The next day, they stretched out and Ash called Pidgeot out. Latias, Ash and Raichu got onto the flying Pokemon, while Jack got his Charizard out.

Flying over Indigo Plateau was the most stunning thing that either Ash or Latias saw before.

"It's beautiful." Ash and Latias whispered to themselves at the same time, taking in the view from above. Jack just shook his head, and thought of how he could get Latias away from Ash.

__

"Knowing Jeff, he'll let her use the Fate Emerald. Her body would be trapped until she decided on a fate. Until that time, she is stuck in there. Maybe that is when I can get her. But what about Ash?" Jack thought to himself, knowing full well that Jeff acquired those emeralds for doing extraordinary things for the gym leaders and Pokemon that he encountered on his journeys with him and that was why he knew so much about the emeralds. He was thinking so hard that when Charizard nudged him, to signify that they were there, he jumped and if he weren't on the ground, he would have fallen to his death. 

"Thanks for telling me that we were on the ground, Charizard. Now lets get them to Jeff's house. Return!" Jack said to the flying and fire type Pokemon as he was transported back into his pokeball. He ran to catch up with the two lovebirds, and told them that they were almost there. When Jack saw a sign over a house that had eight emeralds and a sword hanging above it, he told the two that they were there.

When they got inside, Jack yelled, "Jeff, I'm home. I also have a person who wants to use the Fate Emerald!"

"Welcome home Jack, now who is the person that wants to use my precious emerald?" Jeff asked the three, and Latias stood in front of Jeff and said that she was. "Now why do you want to do that?" Jeff asked, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jeff Hack, and you are?" Jeff asked Jack's companions.

"I didn't know that Jack was your brother. I am the legendary Pokemon Master and the sole leader of the Pokemon League in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Ash said.

"I am the Legendary Pokemon, Latias from Altimar!" Latias exclaimed quietly, and continued, "I am here to change my fate from a Pokemon to a human. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure I can. But I can not just change it for you. You have to change it yourself." Jeff said.

"How is that?" Latias asked. Jeff got the Fate Emerald off the shelf, and told them.

"I got this emerald from the Pokemon, Lugia. The same Lugia that you have Ash. He told me that this emerald could change anyone's fate, no matter how impossible it seemed. He said that it would only work for someone who wanted to change his or her fate for a very good reason. I assume that you two are girlfriend and boyfriend. I say that love is a really good reason for someone to change his or her fate. Will you accept the challenge that the fate emerald gives you?" Jeff asked Ash and Latias.

"Yes, we are." They both said at the same time, and blushed, since they were holding hands.

"Fine. Latias, you go first. Just put your hand on the emerald and it will do the rest." Jeff said as handed her the emerald that could either change her fate for the better, or for the worse.

As soon as Latias put her hand on the emerald, the emerald glowed, and she was sucked into the emerald.

"Don't worry about anything Ash. She will be fine within the emerald. It is the only way to test her heart and what she believes in. To change her fate, she has to confront her fears. Now lets get some sleep. Trust me, she will be fine." Jeff said to the sole leader of all three Pokemon leagues.

While they were getting some sleep, Latias was seeing something that she never wanted to see. That sight was Misty and Ash together.

[_No, this can't be happening. I thought that she was with someone from the Orange Islands._ Obviously, her thoughts were heard.

"Why did you say that, freak? I love Ash, just as he loves me. He just thought of you as a friend, you were the one who had a crush on him. He only helped you and your brother with your town. He never loved you, he only loved me." The fake Misty told the Pokemon/human.

"I know that isn't true. He showed how much he loved me, by helping me with my town and family problems." Latias replied, thinking that this reality was real.

"I never loved you. I only helped you out because you were a Pokemon that was in trouble, and I always help a Pokemon in need. I have held Misty in my heart ever since she fished me out of the river after I hit a Sparrow with a rock." The "fake" Ash said to the Pokemon.

"I was going to turn human for you Ash, but now I won't, seeing as if you don't love me." Latias said and started to walk away.

__

It's not true. I still love you.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Latias whispered out loud.]

It really was him, but what she didn't know was that he was dreaming about her. Jack made sure that Ash and his brother were asleep, and then he took the emerald of fate and left for Viridian City, where the headquarters of Team Rocket was, and the boss, Giovanni. He would be pleased that he had Latias, a legendary Pokemon.

"Send Jack in here. I want to talk to him." Giovanni said, and Jack came inside.

"Are you proud of me, boss?"

"No, you brought me a useless emerald instead!" He said, angry at what he brought him.

"You don't remember that my brother has eight special emeralds? That emerald, right there, is his fate emerald. In it is the Pokemon Latias, trying to become a human. Until she chooses, she stays in that emerald." Jack stated to him, and Giovanni changed his mood.

"Why does she want to become a human?" the boss asked, and Jack replied that she was doing it for Ash's stake.

"Are you saying that we have the twerp's girlfriend here, the same twerp that always messes up our plans?" Giovanni asked, and Jack nodded his head. "Excellent! Now let us make a ransom note to him."

"Brilliant boss. Now he'll probably stop interfering with our plans. Also, put that you have me as well that way, when they come to rescue us, my brother would be in for a big surprise." Jack said.

"Okay. We have to beat up your Charizard up first, so it looks real when he delivers the letter. Is that okay with you?" he asked, and Jack replied that it was all right.

The next morning, Jeff found his brother and the emerald missing. He woke Ash up, and told him what he thought had happened. Ash was furious that he didn't put it in a case or something. Jeff started to head out, when he saw his brother's Charizard coming in, beaten and bruised. Jeff saw a note tied to his foot, and when he landed at the doorway of his house, he fainted. Jeff rushed the Charizard over to the Pokemon Center, after he untied the note from his foot. He read it over, and gave it to Ash. Ash read it over also, and grew angry.

"Why would they capture my brother; he had nothing to do with this. Hell, neither did I." Jeff stated angrily, and Ash told him why.

"Your brother was holding the emerald last night, wasn't he? Instead of taking the chance to wake him up and startle us, they kidnapped him and my girlfriend. Those crooks are after rare Pokemon, and since I have meddled with there plans a lot of times, this must be there revenge. Damn it!" He explained to Jeff, mad that he wasn't able to stop them.

"It will be alright. That is, if Latias doesn't believe that her fears are real." Jeff started.

"Why is that, Jeff?" Ash asked, with concern in his voice.

"If she does believe in her fears, she will never come out of that emerald. Lugia told me that also, but I didn't want to tell her, just in case she wanted to back out." Jeff said, knowing that he was treading on thin ice with what he just said.

"It is all right. I would have let her done this, even if she did know the risks because I love her with all my heart. Ever since I had to leave her after saving her hometown, my heart felt empty, and I knew that Latias was the only one who could fill my heart back up. I would have not even used Celibi to make us go back in time just for me to save her brother. I know that if I changed one thing, it changes everything." Ash explained taking a pokeball from his waist, he opened it up, and out popped his Alakazam. "Alakazam, can you teleport us to Viridian City?"

"Alka, Alakazam!" (Sure thing. I can feel how much she means to you.)

"Wait, let me grab the other emeralds and wake Raichu up." Jeff said, and he returned very shortly, with his emerald inside his hands, and a sword tied around his back, and a very angry Raichu. "Lugia taught it to me just in case I need them all at one time and I use my sword instead of Pokemon, I don't have any myself." Jeff explained. 

Alakazam grabbed Ash's and Jeff's hands, and teleported to the Pokemon Center in that city.

["I don't believe that I could have a sister like you fall in love with a human!" the "fake" Latios yelled at his sister. He added more fuel to the fire, "It was because of him that our father was turned evil. You belong back here, at home, with Bianca, her grandfather and me." He finished up, but Latias was confused.

"Brother, you told me that I could do whatever I wanted with my life. Bianca wished me good luck before I left, and you are trapped within the Soul Dew so there is no life for me there. I told you once, and I am saying it again, I will miss you forever." She finished up, and her brother faded away.] 

"Alakazam, Return! Mewtwo, come on out!" Ash finished as he zapped his physic Pokemon back into his pokeball, and threw another one out.

"How is it that you can carry more than six Pokemon at once, Ash?" Jeff asked, and Ash replied that being the sole leader had its advantages. At this time, Mewtwo decided to see what his friend wanted.

_"What do you want, Ash?" _Mewtwo mentally asked his master and friend.

_"The Pokemon, Latias has been kidnapped by Team Rocket. She is also my girlfriend."_ Ash replied back to his Pokemon, and saw that Mewtwo knew how he felt. He went inside the gym, and the two followed him.

"GIOVANNI!" Ash yelled, after running to get to the center arena.

"Ah, Ash, I see you got my letter. Now do what the letter said, and she won't get hurt.

"What about my brother, you bastard?" Jeff yelled with hatred in his tone.

"You mean me, older brother?" Jack asked Jeff, stepping out of the shadows with the emerald in his hand, and a Rocket uniform on him.

"You mean that you were working for them the whole time?" Jeff asked Jack, getting angrier by the second.

"Yes I was. This emerald ensures that Ash will let us do whatever the hell we want, until we have successfully completed three robberies in the next three months, or we tell her what she fears the most, and then she will be trapped within the emerald for eternity." Jack said victoriously.

"It also said that if I came here; I could challenge Giovanni for the emerald. I am making the conditions for this fight. First off, it will be a one to one battle. If I win, I get the emerald back, and if I lose, I give you all my Pokemon. Fair?" Ash asked.

"Agreed. Ho-oh go!" Giovanni started out, and Ash sent out Lugia.

"Ho-oh, use Sunny Day, and then prepare a Solarbeam attack!" Giovanni yelled the orders out, and Ho-oh gained enough energy for it to make Lugia faint in one hit, but Ash knew about this combo, and how Lugia could block it.

"Lugia, use Safeguard, Now." Ash told the Pokemon that had helped calm the beast of the sea. Lugia glew green, and when Ho-oh's attack failed, Ash knew that Safeguard had worked. "Now let's give it everything we got Lugia! Use Aeroblast. Gaining as much energy as he could, Lugia used Aeroblast. That had hurt Ho-oh, and he knew it. 

"Ho-oh, use Recover, and then use a Fire Blast." Giovanni ordered, and the Pokemon obeyed. Lugia's Safeguard was still in effect, so it did little damage to him. 

"Lugia, let's try to end this now. Use Ice Beam." He shouted to his friend, and she replied. This attack was really effective, because when it melted, it made water, and since Ho-oh is a fire-based Pokemon, this hurt. Ash let Lugia do this two more times, and Ho-oh fainted.

"Damn it! It doesn't matter if I won or not, because I don't have the emerald, Jack does." Giovanni said, making Ash mad. He also had his Mewtwo out.

"Mewtwo, Psybeam!" Ash yelled, angry with Giovanni for not handing over what was rightfully his. Mewtwo used his Psybeam at full force, taking out his revenge on the old man.

Going back to Jeff and Jack, Jack was not going to give the emerald up. Jeff knew this, and threw the sword that he brought with him down at Jack's feet. He then called forth his own mythical blade, Chaos Blade. "We will fight for it, tame sono oujou!" 1 Finishing his statement in Japanese, he got into his ready stance.

Jack was mad at the fact that he would do something for a total stranger, than forgive his own brother. "Ikketsu." 2 Picking up the sword, he got into his own stance. Unable to stop his brother, Jack parried and jabbed, but his brother blocked it.

"I know everything there is about sword fighting, and I have only begun to teach you. Temae mune shitsumei! 3 Jeff jabbed at Jack, but he blocked and thrusted. Jeff ducked the thrust, and came up with his sword, making sure that his sword had hit. "There is a reason why the master never teaches his student everything. It is so that the student doesn't try to overtake the master!" Jeff yelled at the dying Jack. "You brought this upon yourself, little brother. I am sorry." He finished, apologizing to him. Taking the emerald from his hand, he decided to check up on Latias.

["Latias, how was the test?" Jeff asked, noticing that he was bleeding.

Latias saw him bleeding and immediately asked him what was going on. Jeff told her everything that had happened, and Latias was just speechless. "Are you alright?" 

"Hai. Oh, sorry, yes. The question is have you decided your fate?" Jeff asked, and Latias replied that she wanted to be beside Ash forever, as a human.

"My fears almost had me going though, it made them feel so real. I didn't believe for more than a second though because I knew that Ash had always loved me. I just have one question. If I turn human, will I still look the same way, for now at least?" Latias asked, and Jeff replied that she would be forever a human, starting from now on, and that she would age like a normal one.

"Now it's Ash's turn. Lets get you out of here Latias, take my hand."

Latias grabbed Jeff's hand, and he transported them out of the emerald. As soon as they were outside, she started to glow, and she felt that her Pokemon side was disappearing. It was a good thing that she learned of her emotions while she was inside of the emerald, or otherwise she would have gone insane just from what she was feeling right now.

"Ash lets get home. It's your turn now. Lugia also told me that love was a two way street. One can not love the other, without the other loving them. You must make sure that you love her forever.

"Sure. Alakazam, come on out!" Ash said, as he threw the pokeball one more time.

"Alka, Alakazam!" (It is good to see you have her back.) Latias blushed at this statement, and Ash asked him if he could teleport back to Emerald Town.

"Alka!" (Sure!) Ash picked Latias up, bridal style, and held Alakazam's other hand. Alakazam teleported back to Jeff's house, and gave Ash the crystal. After a second later, he told Latias that he was going to supervise over what had happened.

[Ash noticed that two doors were just inches behind him, and when he checked to see if he could open them, he couldn't because they were locked. He also saw two women fighting over something. When Ash went closer, he saw that it was Misty and Latias.

"We can not interfere here Ash. This fight must take place because it is what is happening in your heart. Your love that you had for Misty and your love for Latias and now they are dueling for your love. Whoever you love the most will win Ash; pray it be Latias, for she has gone through her fears and has given up everything for you." Jeff wisely said, looking downwards at the fighting women. They saw the battle scars, and it showed that Latias was losing.

"No, I don't want Misty to win. She has left me and moved on. I must do the same, and fight with Latias." 

After he said that, the two onlookers saw that the girls were glowing, one in gold and the other in red and Misty was screaming, while Latias was being healed.

"How dare he choose you over me freak? We have been through everything together!" Misty yelled out, and Ash knew that since his words were heard once, it would help again.

"Misty, we have both gone our separate ways after you broke up with me. You have moved on, and so have I. I am sorry, but I love Latias now." Ash told Misty from afar, and went into the battle. He knew it was wrong, but if he didn't stop her, Latias would be dead, and he couldn't, and wouldn't see that happen, not if he could help it. Stepping in-between the two, Ash held his hand, acting as if he wanted this to stop, but Misty wouldn't have it.

"Can't you accept that I have moved on with my life?" Ash asked Misty and she replied that her life had ended the moment that they broke up. "Good-bye Misty." Ash said.

Jeff pulled him out of the battle and brought him back outside the emerald. "It seems that you would fight against your ex-girlfriend to protect her. Now that is what I call love. Good-bye Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Latias Houou from Altimar, I hope that you two have a wonderful life together. Oh, Latias, your new last name suits you well. It means mythical phoenix bird in Japanese. Ash, don't mention me when you tell them what happened to her." Jeff said. Ash replied that he would and gave him a good-bye.

****

*Epilogue*

It has been two weeks since Latias had turned human, and now everyone knew about it. Honoring Jeff's request, he said that a trainer helped him and his girlfriend, and when the press pressed (no pun intended) the issue, he would just claim that a trainer had helped them in their dire need. 

"Jeez. Sometimes I wish that I was never a Pokemon master in the first place." Ash stated, still not used to the fact that he was famous. 

"But if that was the case, then you wouldn't have met me." Latias said with happiness inside, because she was with Ash.

"True, but maybe not, for I would have come back to see you again." Ash stated, and continued, "I have loved you with all of my heart ever since I met you. In the emerald of fate, I saw that you and Misty were fighting, and you were losing. I didn't want you to lose, and as soon as I said that, you glew golden, while Misty glew red. She was getting hurt, and you were being healed. You know that I love you, right?" Ash asked, waiting for Latias to answer.

"Yes, and you know that the same holds true for me." Latias replied, wondering what he was doing.

I am glad to hear that Latias." Ash said, and pulled out a diamond box. "I know that we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a short while, but will you marry me?" he asked, getting on one knee as he finished up with what he said. Latias didn't even have to think about it, and replied that she would. 

Later in the day, Latias was thinking real hard upon what to do next. She wanted to have her dream wedding come true, but since she wasn't a Pokemon anymore, so you could see her predicament. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear Ash come up to her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ash asked, and Latias told him that the day before he came back, she had a dream that when they were having their wedding ceremony, she had saw Pokemon and humans, and that was how she wanted it, but now that she was human, she was still having problems.

"Why don't we do that? It doesn't matter if you are a Pokemon or not anymore, phoenix?" Ash asked, calling Latias by her pet name. "Anyways, why don't we do it by the Soul Dew, so your brother can see you."

"Thank you Ash. I didn't know that you could be so considerate. Latias called Bianca and told her exactly what had just happened, and she was thrilled for her friend. Two hours later, Latias gave the phone to Ash, and he asked her if they could use the shrine around the Soul Dew as the place to hold the wedding. Bianca agreed, knowing full well that Latios could see what was going on. A week before the wedding, Bianca helped Latias, while her grandfather was helping Ash. 

The wedding day had come. Ash had invited all of his friends, Gary, Brock, Suzie, May, Max and many other people that he had made friends with along the way, as well as the whole town of Altimar. Ash knew that she wanted the legendary Pokemon to see this as well, since she was one herself, so he let Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Ho-oh and the Unown out. Beautiful wedding music started to play, signifying that the wedding was going to start. Latias was being walked down the altar. The people rose when the young bride walked down the aisle, Bianca's grandfather was going to give her away. They exchanged vows, and Pastor Ray4 exclaimed that they were now looking at Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum.

END OF STORY

1-tame sono oujou! = to the death!

2-Ikketsu. = Agreed

3- Temae mune shitsumei! = You will lose your life!

4-Pastor Ray is a real pastor. He is my pastor at the church of New Horizon Fellowship, and really good as well.


	2. Misty's Revenge

****

The Emerald of Fate

Sword Master Jeff: All right everyone, I'm back and so is this story, for at least one more chapter. A lot of people asked where was Misty when all of this happened, so this is what happens after the wedding. I am not doing a chapter about Brock, since he is happily married to Suzie and has a Pokémon breeder center in Pewter City. Please don't flame me!! I just noticed that all of Ash's Pokémon so far are all females. I didn't mean to do that, but it works out anyways. The "Ultra-evolve" is a spin-off of Ultra Digivolution from Digimon, which I don't own.

Misty's Revenge

Two weeks after the wedding of Ash and Latias, Rudy decided to chicken out at the last minute of his own wedding with the water gym leader Misty Waterflower. Misty wanted to see Ash one more time to try to get him back, but looking in the paper, she saw that he was already married to a Latias Houou from Altimar, now known as Latias Ketchum. She couldn't believe what she was reading; the legendary female Pokémon that Ash, Brock and herself had helped save her homeland had married Ash. She knew that she had kissed her before they went on their way, but she never knew that it would go this far. She also didn't know that Rudy was having an affair, and it was a good thing because with a temper as fiery as her hair, the other girl would be dead and Rudy would have to face her, which wasn't a good thing.

'_One way or another, I will get my Ash back.'_ Misty thought to herself as she thought of different ways to get the legendary Pokémon off of her back. However, she didn't know that Latias had become human by a series of mysterious events. Thinking of many ways she decided that she would show off her stuff again, to prove to Ash that she was the only one worthy of his attention. She picked out her Pokémon carefully, deciding on their various strengths and weaknesses. She chose Seadra, Politoed, and also Togetic. Her Pokémon evolved some time ago while training with her sisters, and now she was going to prepare them for battle! "You guys, this is important to me! We have to prove to Ash that I'm the one for him, not some bimbo Dragon/Psychic Pokémon!" she tells them. They didn't quite agree with what she was saying, frankly because they remembered the times when she was really bossy and pushy to Ash. However, she was their trainer and friend, thus they agreed with her.

Misty called her sisters, telling her them the situation and also her plan to get Ash back. "I was a fool to put faith in that Rudy character, but now I've seen the error of my ways. I want to get Ash back, by whatever means necessary!" she declared to her sisters. Personally, the Three Sensational Sisters objected to this because they see that Ash is very happy with Latias. But, they know that Misty will keep bugging them until they would agree to help her in her quest. So, Misty had gathered all of her reluctant allies. She smiles evilly after all of this is set and done and thinks, 'Ash, you will be mine once again! I'll shred that worthless Pokémon woman to pieces.' She didn't know that Latias had turned into a full human instead of being a Pokémon who could turn into a human copy of the caretaker of the Soul Dew.

!

Ash knew that Misty would have created a scene if he did marry Latias, and when she was around, he hated every minute of it. She was always bossy and pushy towards him. Now Latias on the other hand, was a beautiful angel that only heaven could have giving to him. Ash knew that Misty would have either said something to break the whole wedding off, or kill Latias. Both options did not look pretty to the Pokémon Master. It was also due to the fact that she was a human and that she tried so hard to become one as well so that she didn't invite Misty to the wedding. She was no longer a clone of Bianca, but a blue haired girl with green eyes. She was also a little shorter than he was, but he didn't care. '_I just wish Misty could have come to the wedding ceremony.'_ Ash thought to himself as he trained his two powerful fire types, Blaziken and Charizard. He trained them often, not because he was bored, but because every trainer had to fight him eventually, or his wife when he would help the Pokémon police force from Team Rocket. Jessie and James had been fired, and in their place were Butch and Cassidy. They usually tried some plans, but with Meowth, Raticate, Seviper, Wobbuffett and Cacnea, these two had a good team. Jessie and James had to give them their Pokémon, as punishment from the boss for failing so many times in the past.

His wife wasn't that happy since he was also helping the Officer Jenny's win against the war against Team Rocket and their boss Giovanni. He also knew that she wasn't happy about it, but it was something that he had to do. He felt that it was part of his duty as the Pokémon Master and Leader of all Leagues to help them since they were stealing other peoples hard earned Pokémon that they had caught. He would be in for quite a surprise when he saw Misty on the side of Team Rocket, the same team that she had helped Ash defeat many times in the past.

Misty also noticed that they were living in Altimar, so that Latias could still speak to her brother who was sealed away in the Soul Dew that they had to remake due to Team Rocket's influences. She remembered that whole ideal and saw that Ash was truly happy with Latias. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to kidnap or kill Latias, she had to come up with another plan. Misty saw that any other plan to reclaim Ash would never work, since he seemed to really care about Latias and she about him. Getting a ride on her new Pokémon Gyarados, she flew to Viridian City to meet up with Giovanni. She was captured on the spot, but told the Rockets that caught her that she had wanted to make a deal with Giovanni, so they escorted her there.

So, she decided to strike a bargain with Team Rocket. She goes over to Giovanni personally and makes a deal, "You bring me Ash, and brainwash him completely so that he remembers and loves only me. In return, I will bring you back Latias. I will return her in her Pokémon form, and her powers will be yours. However, I want to personally teach this bitch a lesson for stealing my man!"

Giovanni agrees after making one request, which was that she wouldn't kill her and she agreed, so the bargain was made and she told him that if he didn't keep his word, she would transform Latias back into a human. She didn't tell him how she was going to do it, but if he did double-cross her, Misty would use her new Pokémon to go back in time. She was going to use Team Rocket for her own personal gain! Now that she had Giovanni's trust, along with her sisters and Pokémon. She was going to dig into some research on ancient myths and legends to try and find someway to reverse Latias' transformation from human and change her back into the Pokémon that she once was and break her heart, all at the same time.

Giovanni had told her of Jack and the emeralds that Jeff had acquired on his journeys to rescue Pokémon from Team Rocket, the same team that Jack had worked for. When Misty brought up why he was talking of Jack in the past tense was because Jeff had killed him in a battle to the death.

He never mentioned anything about Jeff having ever helping a Ho-oh, so she looked at the emeralds and where he had gotten them from the various Pokémon that he had helped save. He had gotten the Fire Emerald from the legendary Moltres, the Ice Emerald from Articuno, the Lighting Emerald from Zapdos, the Wind Emerald from Rayquaza, the Earth Emerald from Groudon, the Dark Emerald from Mewtwo, and the Light Emerald from Altaria. He also got the Fate Emerald from Lugia. She also noticed that he had solved the problem without using any violence or Pokémon that and the fact that there was one more emerald that Jeff didn't take, the Emerald of Hate from Ho-oh.

Getting to the place where the Ho-oh was easy with Gyarados, and found her way to the tower that Ho-oh was currently residing in. Going through the twisted maze, she quickly became face to face with the legendary bird of fire and of hatred, hatred for humans.

__

"What brings you here, human?" the Pokémon asked angrily.

"I am here to use your Hate Emerald that Jeff refused to take." Misty replied back to Ho-oh. He thought it over for a bit and replied that she could take the emerald, after she revealed what she was going to do with it. Her idea was to use the Hate Emerald to change the Pokémon back to her original form, and the Pokémon was Latias!

__

"That is one of the cruelest tricks I have ever heard. Can I join you and see if it works?" Ho-oh asked Misty. Misty wasn't sure. She was a water trainer after all. He was a fire type and was everything that she didn't use in a fight. However, seeing that he would be a valuable asset to her team she shrugged her shoulders and said "Why not?" Misty threw an Ultra-Ball towards the legendary Pokémonand he was caught.

"Now it's off to Altimar, and to win back Ash!" Misty said to herself, getting ready to fly on her trusted water/flying Pokémon, she decided to try Ho-oh. Releasing him from his ball, he stretched his wings and knew what she was thinking. Lying down on his stomach, he let his master get on him. Making sure that she was secure, he rose up and flew towards the destination that she had wanted to go to, the town that held Team Rocket's Headquarters!

!

Latias had just gone to talk to her brother, so Ash had nothing better to do, other than care for the Pokémon. Even though Brock volunteered to tend for Ash's Pokémon, he didn't want to burden his friend with the traveling that it took each day to get to Altimar and Pewter City. (I haven't seen the movie. DJ has and has told me all about it.) He didn't mind, however, he still sent Ash his homemade Pokémon food every month, and was able to keep in contact with Brock. After making the rounds, he noticed that the Pokémon food for his favorite six Pokémon Raichu, Charizard, Mewtwo, Blaziken, Lugia, and Rayquaza. He called Brock, and Suzie picked up the phone.

"Oh hi Ash. I'll get Brock for you." Suzie said to Ash. A couple minutes went by and then Brock got on the phone. Suzie had to search for him, since he helped all of his Pokémon and her Vulpix as well.

"Hey Ash. Where's Latias?" Brock asked.

"She's visiting her brother. I was just about to go to her. Brock, I just ran out of Pokémon food for my favorite six Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Sure. I'll send Crobat with the food as soon as possible. See ya Ash." Brock replied as he hung up the phone. Ash did the same, as he called for Raichu and recalled the other five into their PokéBalls. He started walking towards the path that Latias took a few seconds ago and when he was halfway there, he heard Latias scream as she released two Pokémon. Seeing lighting and ice as he came closer to the scene of where he heard his wife scream, he figured that she had let out Zapdos and Articuno. When he got there, he found all of her PokéBalls including the ones that held the legendary Pokémon by a letter from Team Rocket.

Dear Pokémon Master,

We have Latias and if you ever want to see her alive in her human form then come to Cerulean City alone in one week. Bring all your Pokémon. –Team Rocket

Ash knew that this could happen because of the one emerald that Jeff told him that he didn't take, the Emerald of Hate, which could make the person who had the emerald make whatever they hated come true. A week before, he had come upon Emerald Town once again, as there was a Team Rocket station that was there. When he got there, he saw them harassing the one person that helped them. Ash defeated the members that were attacking Jeff with Pokémon, and afterwards, he gave him the information as well as a weapon that could help him later on, the Dragon Slayer Bow. (MINE!) He taught him how to use it and how to call on it quickly. Ash thanked him for the information as well as for the bow and training. He had left and returned home and then this had to happen.

!

Butch and Cassidy were holding a struggling Latias, even after they had tied her hands and feet so that she couldn't run away. Still, she was struggling to get away from her captors, but had no success.

"Stop struggling wench. You are going to be the bait for our new supervisor." Butch said to her as he was carrying her towards the beach that they themselves would meet her.

When they got to the beach, Latias got the biggest surprise of her life; the new supervisor was none other than Misty!

"Misty?!" she asked, scared of what was happening all around her. She was confused, and asked what was going on. Misty slapped her hard for doing that, and told her to be quiet. This interaction had powered up the Emerald of Hate's intensity, but she was going to wait until she had Ash in her presence to use it. She had also stole the Emerald of Fate, just incase Giovanni double-crossed her.

They had left, and waited at her old house, while her sisters were out. She made sure that they had plans and were out of Cerulean City for as long as a week. That was how long she had to wait to get Ash back to loving her and stop loving the bitch named Latias.

!

A week had passed and Ash told Pidgeot the predicament that he was in. she understood what Ash was going through, and putting all his Pokémon in his PokéBalls, he boarded the flying Pokémon and told her to head towards Cerulean City. Once he got there, Butch stood and as Ash recalled his Pidgeot, Butch told Ash to follow him. He did as he was told, and when he got to the place where the Cerulean Gym was, he saw someone that he never thought he would see again, Misty.

"Misty, what have you done?" Ash asked the newest member of Team Rocket.

"I wanted to get you back. Rudy abandoned me, and I see that you have married her. Now let me show you my hate!" Misty screamed back to the Pokémon Master as she revealed the Emerald of Hate. Ash's eyes grew large, and he started to get very scared. He pulled out his bow from the small emerald with lighting fast speed, and said that he would shoot the emerald if she did anything to Latias.

"Fine, then I would never be able to change her back because of the fact that these two emeralds are connected. When the Emerald of Hate is destroyed, so is the Emerald of Fate. He knew that he was beat, and put his bow back into the small emerald and then the emerald back into his pocket. He knew that he was defeated, and could only watch in horror as she put the Emerald of Hate that was on a necklace onto Latias. Her hatred for the Pokémon that turned into a human was unleashed, and the emerald had turned her back into her Pokémon form.

"NO! Misty, you'll pay for that!" Ash said screaming towards his ex-girlfriend.

"No you won't. For I still hold the Emeralds. Butch, knock him out!" Misty said and screamed towards Butch. Butch did as he was told, and knocked Ash out cold. He then tied and gagged him, and made sure that he couldn't get away if he woke up on their way back towards Viridian City. She had what she wanted, and Giovanni had what he wanted.

Getting back quickly with Ho-oh, Giovanni was giving the Pokémon, as Ash was then brought to the brainwashing machine located deep within the underground hideout.

The doctor made sure that Ash remembered nothing of Latias, or of them ever breaking up. He didn't want to anger Misty, especially since she had captured the legendary Pokémon Latias. After what seemed like forever, Ash had remembered only Misty and that he loved her with all of his heart.

"Hey Mist, long time, no see my love." He said and that made her very happy. What happened next was outstanding, as he then swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style to her room, which Misty instructed him to where it was. He didn't want to intrude into her room because the brainwash said that one time he had been pushed into her room when she was changing. He got slapped real hard and was pushed out of the room by a blushing Misty. Never wanting that to happen again, he kept a close watch on her door, and waited outside her door. As soon as she changed into her normal clothes and came out, he followed her almost everywhere.

__

"I'm glad that things are back to normal." Misty thought to herself, as Ash stood right behind her. She didn't mind that he was following her, but she didn't know that the brainwash had a side effect, the fact that he wasn't permanently under the spell. He would be under the spell as long as he didn't see Latias, at all.

They had to run errands all day, Ash being tested on to see if he was stable enough for working with Team Rocket. The doctor told Giovanni that he found something that didn't bode well, a side effect. The doctor told the boss that the brainwashing device didn't make the brainwash complete, but it would still work unless he saw or heard of Latias. His heart will then start fighting against the brainwashing program, and will eventually win; he finished with a scared look in his eyes. He knew that the boss didn't like failure.

"It's okay Dr. Eric. He won't have the time to see Latias at all because she will be kept in her PokéBall at all times. If she were able to get out, she wouldn't be able to get to him anyways, since this door has a password and scanner that will only let Ash, Misty, and me into his room.". This started the long torture of Latias, who had the emerald necklace around her at all times. If it was taken off, then the Fate Emerald could kick in and would revert back to her old self.

A few months pasted by, his Pokémon getting food and training, but they remembered what their life was like before all of this happened. When his Pidgeot tried to sneak out to help Latias, Rayquaza stopped her by saying that she would get hurt, but Pidgeot didn't care. Rayquaza took measures into his own hands, and knocked her out with Thunder. (I know that he can learn this move. I have it on mine.) She returned to her ball, and he was able to go back into his ball. He didn't like what he was doing, but he didn't want Pidgeot getting hurt. He was the legendary dragon Pokémon, and couldn't have any feelings. He was having a hard time sleeping, while his master was out like a light.

__

"Do I love Pidgeot?" Rayquaza thought to himself. He was also thinking that if he did, then he should helped her instead of stopping her. He was going to have to talk to Groudon later on. He fell asleep knowing that he could have a possible feeling towards the flying bird Pokémon. __

The next day, they did a robbery at the Pokémon Mart in Celadon City. Ash and Misty were the last two to get out of the building, and by that time, officers had them surrounded. Ash pulled the Bow Emerald as he called it, and called forth the Dragon Slayer. He instantly started firing arrows that were made by the bow. He had hit enough officers for them to get away safely, but he never killed them. They gave Giovanni what they stole, and went back to their separate rooms. Misty could not sleep, so she decided to do the one thing that eased her mind, star gazing.

Getting to the field, Misty went back to one of her favorite moments with Ash, before ever meeting Latias and Rudy.

{Flashback: Misty was looking up at the stars one night in the Orange Islands, wondering on how to tell her feelings to her crush, Ash. Without warning, he appeared and asked on what she was doing. Misty blushed slightly, praying to any god she had that he didn't see it. She replied, "I'm just watching the stars, thinking."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. He sat down beside her, gazing out now at the multiple diamonds lighting the sky. Both gazed out into the endless sky, lost in thought. Ash then shifted his attention towards her, seeing the way she seemed to glow when the moonlight touched her. Misty looked at him, and saw that he was staring at her. "Ash? Why are you staring at me?" she asked. Ash quickly looked back at the sky, his blush apparent on his face. "Nothing! I'm not staring!" he replied. Misty just smiled and giggled silently at this lie. She then scooted closer to the young boy, now hoping that one day, she and him would be together forever.}

"That was before I met Rudy, or what I wanted to see. When I met him, my feelings for Ash started to slowly ebb away," she said sadly to herself, tears threating to fall. She then remembered that sad day, the day she made the most foolish decision of all of her life and decided to leave Ash for Rudy.

{Flashback: She was now in the harbor of Olivine City, intent on going back to the Orange Islands and getting together with Rudy. She turned back and saw her friends see her off, but there was one problem. She saw Ash and the look of extreme hurt on his face. After the ordeal with Rudy, Misty seemed to push him further and further away. The more he tried to get close to her, the more she resisted. She just waved at all of them, turned around, and boarded the boat that would take her back to the Orange Islands.

'Rudy is just the man I need! He doesn't go headfirst into battle, or recklessly use his Pokémon like Ash does! I know he's a better man then that boy could ever become!' she told herself.}

"I was a fool to go back to that jerk, Rudy! I saw the way he truly was, when he abandoned me at my own wedding!" she screamed at no one. She was surprised that he couldn't hear her ranting. It was then that she realized that her love for Ash was not gone. In fact, it had gotten stronger over time. But now, it was clouded by her jealously and hatred when she read the newspaper on the marriage of Ash and Latias so long ago.

"Soon, Ash. I will take you back, and make sure I never let you go!" she vowed. It was all a competition to her, a contest on who could win the ultimate prize in the entire world... the heart of Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master!

!

However, there was one person who did hear it, the other "competitor". Latias, but all she could do was sadly watch the love of her life being taken over by her rival, yet she could do nothing to stop him from going down the wrong path.

__

"If there was only a way for me to break this curse." Latias thought to herself, but being a Pokémon, her brother was able to contact her.

"Don't worry sis. You'll be able to get him back somehow; besides, you can talk to his Pokémon mentally. I say Rayquaza because he doesn't know of his feeling towards Pidgeot." Latios thought spoke to Latias. She wasn't surprised that she was able to talk to Latios this far away, since she was a Pokémon.

She replied to her brother, _"But how can he love a different type of Pokémon?"_

"I don't know. But maybe because he was a Pidgeot before he evolved." He replied.

__

"What?" Latias replied back to her brother.

"Somehow, a bird was able to evolve past his final state. I have heard of this before, but it is rare. Rayquaza is one of those types. If he is able to show her his love, or if she loves him and he gets hurt, then maybe she will 'ultra-evolve' as well." He replied and stopped speaking. This had renewed her strength of her heart, and tried to communicate to Rayquaza. The dragon Pokémon was thinking of her at the time, and was shocked when he heard the voice of his "master's" wife. He was also shocked about the next evolution, and understood why he loved her. She also said that he could help her evolve by helping her do what she wants.

!

Ash and Misty were hanging out together, hands intertwined as they walked around Cerulean City.

Misty was talking about the newest movie that was coming out soon, and Ash asked if she wanted to see it. She said that she did, so that night, they paid for their movie tickets and saw the show. (They may be part of Team Rocket, but they still have to keep up their disguises.)

After the movie, they returned back to headquarters and went to sleep. Misty was having a hard time sleeping, so she went for a walk. She came across the boss's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he replied quickly and Misty opened the door.

"Ah, Misty how are you?" Giovanni asked and she replied that she was fine, but couldn't sleep. After talking for a while, Misty started yawning and said that she was going to go to sleep. She walked back towards her room and fell asleep, making sure that the Emerald of Fate was secured to the necklace that she had made as she hid it under her pillow to hold some leverage over Giovanni.

!

All Pokémon had different names, not just the ones that the humans had given them. Rayquaza's real name was Ray and he also knew that the Pidgeot that he was in love with was named Emi. Ray got out of his poke ball and went towards Emi's as well. After talking with Latias, he decided to help her in her quest to restore Ash to his former self.

"Emi, I'm sorry for hurting you. I was afraid that you would get hurt with all of the security around Latias and the lab. I've decided to help you with your quest to release Latias from her torture and Ash from his curse." He said in front of her poke ball. Emi came out and stretched her wings.

"You're forgiven Ray. Now lets get going." She replied while stretching her wings. They went out of the room, and flew towards where the lab was, and where Latias was held. Emi used her Sand Attack, which showed all of the security lasers. When they got to the Lab, she used another Sand Attack to see the second set of lasers, and also took out the cameras within the building. They proceed quickly, Emi using her Sand Attack every so often so that the cameras wouldn't spot them. As quick as they entered the lab and went through the halls, they found the room that Latias' poke ball was kept.

Beside the door, stood two Pokémon, a Dragonite and an Aerodactyl. They were the last resorts to any person who thought of double-crossing Giovanni himself since they were his Pokémon. They were waiting patiently for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. When the two Pokémon went through the door, the two security guards started attacking. Dragonite started it off with a Dragon Rage, but Ray slammed into her, which made the attack miss, as Ray used his own Dragon Rage too seriously hurt Dragonite. Emi used her Wing Attack on Aerodactyl and Ray told her to get out of the way, as Dragonite tried to use Wrap on her. Emi just dodged and countered with a quick attack. This did little damage towards the dragon Pokémon, but it caught his attention as Ray used a Hyper Beam to make him faint. While that had happened, Aerodactyl had sneaked up behind Ray and used a point-blank Hyper Beam. Ray fainted on the spot, and this made Emi mad!

She started glowing and after she was done, there stood a new Rayquaza. The weirdest thing though, was that she still had her Wing Attack and Sand Attack, but she also had two dragon moves, Dragon Claw and Outrage.

_"But how was I able to evolve again?"_ Emi thought to herself while in her new state. She couldn't focus on it now, but gave Aerodactyl a vicious fury of Dragon Claws. It might not have been effective, but it was able to cut down one-eight of his total health, and after eight hits, he fainted. Emi pushed the button to open the poke ball with one of her teeth, still not used to the fact of being a dragon and flying without any wings. As soon as she touched the ball, Latias came out and saw two Rayquazas. One was knocked out on the floor, and the other one was next to her.

__

"Emi?" Latias asked into her mind. She had just guessed that was who the dragon Pokémon was in front of her.

"Yeah, its me. I don't know what happened though. There is a way to cure your torture, by letting Ash see you. That is the only way for it to work." Emi replied to Latias.

__

"Really?!" Latias asked the new dragon Pokémon, and she just nodded her head.

"Ugh, what happened to Aerodactyl" Ray said, as started to get back up, and that was when he saw Latias and whom he thought was Emi.

"Emi, is that you?" Ray asked, hoping that she had ultra-evolved into the dragon Pokémon that he was.

"Yes. However, I don't know what happened though." She replied back to her love, even though he didn't know it yet, but he knew. __

"I'll tell you on the way back to our room. We got to get Latias out of here before these two numbskulls decide to wake up and beat the living daylights out of us. So they left, having Emi use her Sand Attack to get through the lasers and cameras once more. When they got back to the room where all of Ash's Pokémon were kept, they went into their respective PokéBalls. Latias hid in an empty poke ball as the next day rolled by.

!

Misty got up and took the necklace from her hiding spot and put it on after changing into her normal clothes. Ash gout up as the same time and got dressed and went to the room to collect his Pokémon, not knowing that Latias was there and that Pidgeot had evolved. Latias got out of the poke ball, and waited until Ash came back, which would be at night. Giovanni had asked them to do another mission, and after lunch, they left towards Johto to steal Professor's Birch newest discovery, a Pokémon that looked like a virus.

Ash was challenged to a Pokémon fight and Ash quickly destroyed him with his Mewtwo. When he used a Dustox, Ash sent out his Pidgeot, but out came Rayquaza.

"What's going on?" Ash asked and Pidgeot responded and told him all about the ultra-evolving, her love, and that Latias was waiting for him. As soon as he heard Latias' name, he started to remember what had happened before all of this in his life had unfolded and he had became a member of Team Rocket. When they got back, Giovanni had some bad news for Misty, someone had beaten his Dragonite and Aerodactyl and taken Latias.

"Great, just great. Now Ash can get his memory back." Misty said, as Ash went back to his room. (This one of the things that he told Misty when she couldn't get to sleep.) His heart was trying to break through the brainwash's effects as he heard the name Latias. His heart was facing the powers of the brainwashing device, and after he fell asleep, his heart had won. Latias knew of this, so she waited by his side, with the emerald around her neck. When Ash woke up, he saw Latias sleeping beside her bed, and after he told Misty that he wasn't feeling well, she told him to get better soon, so now he had a reason to stay in bed. He also told her that he was allergic to chicken noodle soup.

"Now that Misty can't interfere, and the cameras are being shown a fake picture of me in bed with a cold, what happened to you while I was here?" Ash asked his wife. Latias told him everything that Giovanni did to her, and it got him mad at Giovanni, and Misty for capturing her and starting this whole thing. She then explained what happened to Emi and Ray, Pidgeot and Rayquaza, and how they helped her escape and how Emi evolved past her final evolution. He then thought of how to get back the Emerald of Fate from Misty so that he could give it back to Jeff and not let Misty have something to use as leverage over him.

Later that night, Ash snuck out of his room and with Raichu and he used his tail to pick the lock of Misty's room. He had brought the empty poke ball that Latias had hidden in, and carefully traded it with the emerald. Having the Emerald of Hate and Fate, they fled the scene after Ash had collected his Pokémon. When they were a far distance away from Team Rocket's headquarters, he removed the Emerald of Hate and chucked it into the ocean. He then called on Emi, and asked if she could fly the emeralds back towards Jeff in Emerald Town. He also let Ray go with her, to protect her from any of the wild Pokémon or any poachers. He let out Pidgeotto, and asked if he could fly them back towards Altimar.

!

Misty kept looking for Ash, but when she couldn't find him, she went to Giovanni's office and asked for the video cameras of her room. When she had found the one she wanted, she put it into the VCR that was there, and saw that Ash had found out about Latias, and had stolen the emerald. He had also left one of the Dragon Arrows in her wall, symbolizing that if she went after him, then he would kill her. He had also tied a note to the arrow. It said that you should move on with your life as I did with mine. Please forgive me.

Misty was furious, but she knew that Ash would definitely go through on his death wish if she ever tried anything again. She knew though that he was out of reach, so she resigned from Team Rocket and gave her promise that she would never say anything about Team Rocket afterwards.

!

Ash and Latias went back to their home in Altimar and resumed their life, explaining what had happened to the both of them to reporters. That was all that they did, making sure that nothing happened to Misty since she had quit Team Rocket.

END OF STORY (I MEAN IT THIS TIME!)

Sword Master Jeff: Just to let you know, Emi means blessed with beauty in Japanese. This week's fic of the week is none other than New Beginnings. Summary: Second installment to Poke Quest. Misty meets her old friend Necroku, finds out she has strong feelings for him, discovers her new powers and other stuff. That's the jist of it. RR

Well, this is the sequel to his good Poke Quest. I've been waiting for a long time for this sequel, and what happened. If you haven't read Poke Quest, read that first, and then read this wonderful story!

Sorry for putting you on the spot once again WorenX, but your stories are the greatest!


End file.
